Death Eaters And Us
by BellatrixBlack12
Summary: I'm sure all of us have at least one question for our beloved Death Eaters. So I'm giving you the chance to ask them! Whether it's an actual question or pure randomness, ask away! This stupid and unrealistic, but please review! Updates will be whenever I can manage, but I hope at least once a week!
1. The Madness Begins! And I got Ice-Cream!

*out of nowhere, a tall girl wearing a "EVIL IS SEXY" T-shirt and a emo dude appear in a small, dirty room. The room has a table with a few chairs around it like there's going to be a meeting.*

Girl: Hello, my name is...*tries to think of a better name then her own. Trust me, it's a boring name.* uhh...Rosie, that's a nice name. Anyway, welcome to my rotten attempt at humor. I'm pretty sure I was high when I thought of this, so don't expect any seriousness while reading this. Basically, you ask questions to the Death Eaters, and if I get lucky, Voldemort himself!

Boy: fat chance. Their never going to come! *points to the dirty, rat infested room we are meeting in*

Rosie: Maybe not willingly! Oh, this is Steve. He's a moody bitch. And I'm forcefully making him host this show with me.

Steve: *holds up sign saying "HELP ME!" on it.*

Rosie: anyways, before we begin, I need to get the Death Eaters. So we're going on a magical adventure to Malfoy manor! Yay!

Steve: *scowl* I'm not going.

Rosie: *Grabs Steve's ear and drags him out.* we'll be right back!

narrator voice: *French accent* 48 hours later.

*Steve and Rosie enter the room with a hooked-nosed man, a woman with hair like a birds nest, a blond boy looking like he's gonna poop his pants, a blond man and woman who look very uneasy and a man with reddish-brown hair who are all in magic proof cages. How did we get these cages you ask? Cuz we're the writer's, and can do whatever we want!*

Snape: What is the meaning of this?!

Bellatrix: LET ME GO!

Draco: Mommy! I wanna go home!

Lucius: *just sits there*

Narcissa: It's okay Draco dear, nothing to worry about! *we all know she's in denial.*

Rodolpus: What the hell is going on!?

Rosie: I can't believe how hard that was! But it was fun!

Steve: Are you crazy?! We just broke into Malfoy manor by digging through the floor, then knocked everyone out with a hammer, stuffed them into those cages and you stopped for ice-cream! *looks at cages* Wait... Where's Voldemort? *everyone gasps* Oh it's just a name, grow up! But where is he?

Rosie: I have him! * go's outside. 2 minutes later she returns with snake-face on a leash.* Isn't he cute!

Bellatrix: *jealous glare*

Rosie: Awww, don't worry Bella, I wouldn't steal him from you!

Bellatrix: *blushes blotchy red* WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT GIRL?! LET ME OUT!

Rosie: yessh, I'm gonna have to get elephant tranquilizers for her...anyway, now that I've got them, it's question time!

Steve: ... No-one has asked a question yet...

Rosie: These are my questions! This one is for Bellatrix, what was your wedding like?

Bellatrix: I was forced to do it by my parents, I hated every second of it.*Rodulphus: ... Bitch.* Why am I telling you?!

Rosie: because ya have to, I'm the writer.

Steve: That was a stupid question. Okay, I have a question for Snape; what is your opinion on Bellatrix's body?

Snape: WHAT!?

Bellatrix: *go's even redder.*

Rosie:*laughing like a madman* HAHAHA, OH MY GOD, WELL DONE STEVE!

Steve: since I don't think Snape will answer truthfully, I should explain the rules.

rule number one: never lie, or you will be turned into a ferret. * Draco: WHAT?!*

rule number two: don't attack other players because of their answer.

rule number three: no attacking the host's. That's me and Rosie.

Rosie: fine out Snape's answer in the next chapter!

Snape: Oh thank god...

**A/N: well, there you have it. My attempt at a humor fic. Review out of pity for it being so bad? If you want to ask anything, leave it in a review, or if you have an account, please P.M. me! It can be as silly as you like!**

**Disclaimer: yes I own these characters, because I am J.K.R. wait, no I don't, I'm not J.K.R. I don't own these guys!**


	2. Ferrets And Rainbow Smoke

*Rosie and Steve enter the dirty room. Rosie now wear's a jumper that say's "COME TO THE DARK SIDE, WE HAVE COOKIE'S!" and Steve is still emo. The Death Eater's are still snug in their cages, and Voldemort is tied to a metal post with his mouth tapped shut. Rosie must of been fangirling again.*

Rosie: Helooooo! Oh, thanks soooo much for your reviews and question's! I LOVE YOU!

Steve: Just ignore her, she's had a Monster Energy Drink... We may or may not die. Let's hope for the best. Anyway, When we left, Snape was about to answer my question. Well Snape? What's your opinion of Bellatrix's body? *Rosie is giggling in the background whilst poking Voldemort.*

Snape: Uhhh... *Snape look's at Bellatrix, who is dragging her finger across her throat in a threatening gesture.* Umm... It's, uhh, it's... Not bad? *in a poof of rainbow smoke, a big, black ferret is in Snape's cage, and the bar's of the cage shrink to ferret size to stop him getting out.*

Steve: Okay firstly, we all know he love's her body, secondly... Rainbow smoke, Really Rosie?

Rosie: *Stop's poking Voldemort* Oh come on, it was cool! Readers, you don't have to worry about Snape, he'll be back to normal in the next chapter! *Start's poking Draco.*

Draco: STOP! I'll get my farther on you!

Lucius: Don't drag me into this, be thankful you have fangirl's!

Steve: Enough nonsense, we have other question's! Okay, this is from "Lady Galilea". Her question is for Bellatrix, "what hair product's do you use?" *Steve go's up to Bellatrix's cage, and hold's a microphone to her.*

Bellatrix: W-what, I don't use hair product's! And I would never use muggle hair product's! *Rainbow smoke engulf's Bellatrix, and a black ferret with frizzy fur is left in her cage, and the bar's shrink to ferret size like Snape's*

Rosie: She tries to take care of that rat's neat?! My god, it certainly doesn't look like it!

Steve: Okay... moving on, uhh... Oh great, the next question is for Bellatrix too! What now?

Narcissa: You let us go? *She said looking very hopeful. Dumbass, like we'd let go after all this!*

Rosie: Yeah... NO! NO, NO AND NO! LIKE WE'D LET YOU ALL GO! *Rosie go's on a rage fit, and Steve drag's her out of the room. Voldemort and the Death Eater's are very scared at this point.(all except Bellatrix and Snape because their ferrets, and have next to nothing of their human brain's left.)*

*Steve come's back into the room*

Steve: Well, it look's like Rosie's gonna be out-cold for a while... Soooo... We should end this here. We'll answer Bellatrix's next question in the next chapter.

*awkward silence... The only noise in the room is breathing and Bellatrix biting on her ferret cage. Voldemort is looking around uncomfortably...*

Rodolphus: Just end the chapter!

Steve: Oh, I forgot you where there...

Rodolphus: Yeah, I just used this as an excuse to talk.

**A/N: thanks for your reviews! Feel free to ask more than one question! Every question I'm asked makes me feel like I'm floating on a cloud of love and happiness! I'll answer more of your questions in the next chapter.**

**disclamier: I don't own anyone but Rosie and Steve.**


	3. I Really Felt Like A Take-Out

*Steve enters the room. He is still emo, and carrying some paper. The Death Eaters are in their cages and Voldemort is in a new cage next to Bellatrix, who is human again along with Snape.*

Steve: Hello, and welcome back, before we begin there are a few announcement's to make. Firstly, Rosie won't be in this chapter because... well, she wouldn't tell me, but I think she's shopping. Secondly, since the Death Eaters have been locked up for day's, Rosie gave us money to go out for food! It's a little unnerving, she's never this nice, don't let her personality fool you! Oh, and Rosie would like me to say, she can no longer be bothered to write 'Roldolpus' so his name is now Rudolph.

Rudolph: Hey, I like my name! Wait, we get food?! We get to leave this god-forsaken room?!

Steve: Yes, after I've asked the questions.

Death Eaters: OH, COME ON!

Voldemort: Just live through it, it'll go faster that why!

Steve: Okay first question, for Bellatrix from "Riversong42". Their question is; what would you do, if you where locked alone in a closet with Draco for a week?"

Draco: She'd eat me alive!

Steve: For Bellatrix you idiot!

Bellatrix: Actually, he's right. I'd get sick of his complaining, kill him, and if I get too hungry, I'd eat him.*evil smirk*

Steve: ...Okay, next question. This is for... Draco, the question is from "Little Miss Thalia Grace". Her question is; why can't you admit you hate snake-face, and admit you love Harry potter?

Draco: WHAT?!Why would she ask me that!?

Steve: Answer the question. If you don't answer within five minutes, you'll be turned into a ferret!

Draco: I-I respect the d-dark lord fully, a-and hate Harry Potter.*rainbow smoke covers Draco. When the smoke is lifted-*

Steve: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?

*instead of a ferret, Draco is still in the cage, but he is covered in fur and has a ferret tail poking out of his pants. His teeth are sharp and his eyes are a pinky-red.*

Narcissa: MY BABY!

Lucius: ... if he's not normal by the next chapter, I'm disowning that thing.

Steve: He must of told the truth about one thing, and lied about the other. I think he love's Harry. Obviously he respects the Dark Lord. Oh well.

Draco: I JUST GOT TURNED INTO FERRET-BOY, AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS "OH WELL"!? Well, at least I can still talk.

Steve: It's not a good thing, you have other questions.

Draco: Shit...

Steve: Anyway, question for... Draco! This is from a guest named "Ireadfanfics". Their question is; if Harry was a girl would you date him?

Draco: I'll answer with a question, is she hot?

Steve: Doesn't count dude.

Draco: Err, if he was hot, then maybe...

Steve: I expected more... Okay, one more question-

Bellatrix: Finally!

Steve: Shut the hell up, I wanna leave as much as you! Okay this from IReadfanfics again, the question is for snake-face. Chocolate or vanilla?

Voldemort: What kind of question is that? Why are you dirty muggles doing this to us?!

Steve: Muggles!? Rosie and I are slytherins!

Voldemort: Strawberry.

Steve: What? It has to be chocolate or vanilla!

Voldemort: Whichever one tastes best.

Rudolph: chocolate, my lord!

Narcissa: No, no vanilla!

Narrator voice: *Russian accent* chocolate, chocolate!

Sweeney Todd: Vanilla!

Steve: Wrong fanfic dude... You might wanna leave before Rosie sees you.

Sweeney Todd: Fine! Be that way!*Run's out of the Door crying*

Bellatrix: Why do I feel like I know him?

Steve: Well, there was a barber and his wife...and she was not beautiful...

*in all the randomness, no-one noticed that five minutes have been and gone. Voldemort is now a bold ferret in a small cage.*

Steve: Oh, right the question... ummm, well just wait for the next chapter I guess-

Lucius: Oh no you don't, you promised us food!

Steve: Fine, fine, I'll order take-out!*Steve go's to the wall-phone that randomly appeared out of nowhere.* Okay, what do you all want?

Sweeney Todd: Vanilla!

Steve: Dude, if Rosie sees you, your gonna-

*Rosie walks in the room holding some bags. She sees Sweeney, and freezes.*

Rosie: S-S-S-S-S-S-S-SWEENEY TODD! OMG, OMG! WAAAA!

Sweeney Todd: Oh bugger...

Rosie: Sweeney!*Rosie runs up to him, and hugs him. She then slaps him.* how could you kill Mrs. Lovett, she's your soul-mate! But, if you really hate her... I'm available... Hint hint...

Steve: Let's just order take-out in the next chapter...

Death Eaters and Voldemort: Oh come on!

**A/N: I could not resist to put Sweeney in this story. It's not a cross-over just so ya know.**

**Disclaimer: I'm lazy. I don't own Harry potter, make something funny out of that for me.**


	4. I NOW OWN A MCDONALD'S!

*Rosie enters the room wearing a black jacket and bright pink boot's. You could see her a mile away with those boot's! She fail's to notice that the cages are empty, and Steve is not there.*

Rosie: Hellll...o? W-why is no-one here? Guy's? WHERE ARE YOU!?

Narrator Voice: *english accent* The McDonald's at 12:39 PM...

Lucius:*Pokes a chicken burger* You expect me to eat... this?

Steve: Yes. It's all I could get with the money that Rosie gave me!

Snape: *Look's at double cheese burger* ...When's the last time I saw one of these?... Oh Lily...

Bellatrix: *Twitch, twitch*

Voldemort: *Shivers*

Steve: Uhhhh... Are you-

Bellatrix: *Twitch* M-muggle's... Everywhere!

*A little girl comes in the McDonald's with her dad.*

Little Girl: Daddy, who's that snake guy?

Daddy: *Look's at Voldemort* HOLY SHIT, WE'RE LEAVING! *Drag's little girl out of the door.*

Narcissa: Sigh... This is going to end very, _very _badly...

Steve: Yeah, probably. And you have question's sooo... your gonna answer them or Rosie will kill me. So, first question, from a guest named "Krishna". Her question is for Voldemort, "what do you do in your free time, and not planing to take over the world?"

Voldemort: ... um, well, I-I err...

Steve: The clock is ticking, dude.

Voldemort: Err... I-I watch... MLP!

Lucius: What in the hell is that?!

Voldemort: *Mummers* mhem mmmm, hm.

Steve: Spit it out!

Voldemort: I WATCH MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC, OKAY?! I'M A BRONY!

Bellatrix: *What-the-fuck face*

Draco: OMG, we do have thing's in common!

Steve: ... Moveing on. This is from "IReadFanfics" for, Narcissa and Lucius: If Draco married Hermione Granger what would you do? (No disowning allowed)*Draco: Hey!*

Lucius: I'd disown his sorry ass.

Steve: No disowning allowed, can't you read?

Narcissa: I don't know how to react too that, I want him to be happy, but she's... a mudblood!

Steve: Okay, Lucy, give a proper answer.

Lucius: *Go's up too Draco.* I WOULD DO THIS! *Slap's Draco across the face.*

Draco: Daddy! You know I've not married her, right?!

Lucius: Don't call me that, bitch!

Steve: What am I doing with my life? Sigh, next question, for Snape. This from "IReadFanfics" again, "Switch bodies with Harry Potter or adopt Harry Potter?"

Snape: ... What kind of question is that? Um, I suppose... Swich body's.

Steve: Why?

Snape: I don't know, it just seem's more likely then adopting him, the little brat, with his James-ish-ness...*Pokes burgur again.*

Steve: Okay. Next-

*Rosie bursts through the wall with a... bazooka. This is gonna be interesting...*

Rosie: Where... have you... been?*Face go's very red.*

Steve: U-u-um, w-well, you gave us money for food, a-and I thought you knew!

Rosie: WELL OBVIOUSLY I DIDN'T, DID I?!

Steve: EVERYBODY EVACUATE THE BUILDING!

*The McDonald's employe's run out of the kitchen. When they see Rosie holding a bazooka, they know shit's going down. The co-manager come's out only to see Rosie holding her bazooka to Steve's face.*

Co-manager: Now miss, please put down the gun, and you can leave peacefully...

Rosie: Hm. I have a better idea! ALL OF YOU, LEAVE *Rosie points the bazooka at the group of employ's, and they all run out.*

Rudolph: *Come's out of girl's bathroom, only to see a half wreaked McDonald's.*... What's truly sad about this, I'm not surprised _at_ _all_! *Go's back to girl's bathroom.*

narrator Voice: *German accent* End of chapter!

**A/N: Yay, new chapter! So, for any question's about update's, they will be on weekend's. Most likely on Sunday! The next chapter is going to be tomorrow, Because Steve and Rosie have some announcement's to make! Real one's this time, not anything about food. I want a sandwich now... **


	5. Special announcement! And pretty dresses

*Rosie and Steve walk into a big fancy hall with a big chandelier and a cardboard-cut-out audience. Rosie is wearing a red ballroom dress that reaches down too the floor with a long sleeve black cardigan, and Steve is wearing a tuxedo with a red tie that matches Rosie's dress. Why the get-up? I don't know.*

Rosie: *Serious face* Hello. We are here today to mourn the death of seriousness, as of the day we had this idea, he truly died.

Steve: ... What the hell was that?

Rosie: Never mind! Anyway, the real reason I called here is for a few special announcement's! Firstly, because of an awesome geste named "Voldy's Daughter", I have decided that you can now ask question's to me and Steve! And just for you, I'll answer your question right now!

Steve: Question for Rosie: Who would you kiss if you had no other choice, Voldemort or Bellatrix?

Rosie: Oh, this is hard-VOLDEMORT! Noseless or not, red eye's rock! But... Bellatrix would kill me. Hell, she'd kill me no matter how I answered that!

Steve: That she would... Wait... _we_ have to answer questions now?!

Rosie: Yup!

Steve: God give me strength...

Rosie: Well, it seem's like a good idea! The next announcement... WE NOW HAVE MORE PEOPLE TO ASK QUESTION'S TOO!

Steve: Sigh... play the music...

*Music that you would hear in a beauty pageant begin's to play and- Wormtail walk's on stage... along with Nagini(um, she slithered), Rabastan Lestrange, Alecto and Amycus Carrow and Fenrir Greyback(was wearing a tux. But he tore it off...)*

Rosie: Yay! Except for you Wormtail, go die in a hole!

Wormtail: *Whimper.*

Steve: So... anything else?

Rosie: Yes. Why is Fenrir naked?

Fenrir: *Growl's*

Rosie: *o.0* Okay...

Steve: An emoticon? That's just unprofessional.

Amycus: How did we get here?

Alecto: ...I don't really know...

**A/N: So, there you have it! you can ask question's to anyone!**

**Since I forgot in the last chapter...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone! Well, I own Rosie and Steve, but Rosie's an optimistic idiot and Steve's no fun...**


	6. I love my bazooka

**WARNING: The following chapter mention's a man's... part's... just thought you should know, just incase your sensitive to that stuff.**

*Instead of the small, dirty room Rosie, Steve and the Death Eaters are usually in, we now meet in the McDonald's Rosie "accidentally" ransacked and stole. The Death Eaters are sat a different table's in a row, and the wall that was destroyed was magically fixed. Steve enter's the room from the kitchen.*

Steve: Hello everyone.

Fenrir: What, nothing else ta say?

Steve: No, Rosie's better at opening chapters, but she's sulking in the kitchen.

Rudolph: Why?

Steve: Last chapter's Disclaimer**: I don't own anyone! Well, I own Rosie and Steve, but Rosie's an optimistic idiot. **She got all upset. Okay question time. The following question's are all from "Zebragirl5":Bella Are you in looove with old Voldie?

Bellatrix: W-what, in 'love' I'm not in 'love!

Alecto: ...We all know she's lying, right?

Amycus: Yeah, she drool's all over him in Death Eaters meetings!

Steve: Why isn't she a ferret?

Rosie: *Calling from the kitchen* We're running low on rainbow smoke, and my granddad stopped the fund for prop's! But they'll still become ferret's, it just won't be as cool...

Bellatrix: *Thinking* Please don't let me be a ferret!

Steve: No she doesn't love him, she's obsessed with him. That what Rosie says at least. Next question, Voldie- Who would you date if you had to date someone?

Voldemort: Umm, I don't know.

Steve: Listen buddy, your a really ugly ferret, I don't want to see it again.

Voldemort: Hey! Okay, err *look's at everyone in the room* eenie meenie miney mo, catch a tiger by the toe, if he squeals let him go, eenie meenie miney... mo! *point's at wormtail*

Bellatrix: *What-the-fuck face again.*

Voldemort: ... Can I chang my answer?

Steve: No refund's! Next question, Luci why are you such a JERK!?

Lucius: Well... I'm rich, I'm handsome, I'm pureblood, I've got a pureblood wife, who is hot, I've got a kick-ass pimp cane, women drool over me, I get laid when ever I want...

Narrator Voice: *American accent* One and a half hour's later... will he ever shut up?

Lucius: I've got a huge manor house, my dick is HUGE! And-

Steve: SHUT THE FUCK UP! NO-ONE GIVES A DAMN ANYMORE!

Lucius: What, I'm an amazing guy, can't I brag a little?

Bellatrix and Narcissa: Bastard...

Steve: Okay, Cissy- Why do you stay with your evil husband?

Narcissa: ... I don't really know... Lucius, I want a divorce!

Draco: No! I don't want to be from a broken home!

Rosie: *Calling from kitchen* Grow a spine! You're rich, and I thought you would of you'd be happy to get rid of Lucius!

Draco: Oh yeahhh... GO TO HELL DADDY!

Lucius: ... I hate my family.

Steve: Well, this fic has destroyed a family. Well done BellatrixBlack12... on with the show, next question, Draco- How do you feel about Hermione?

Draco: M-m-mudblo-

Steve: She's never going to see this, and if your scared of you're "daddy", he can't hurt you. Remember chapter one's rule's? No attacking other people because of their answer?

Draco: Well, since she got her hair done less frizzy... I guess she's kinda... kinda, um, _hot..._

Steve: Yeah, get that of your chest. Okay, this is from "theluckypasta". Question for snake face: why don't you have a cool scar like Harry?

Voldemort: Because I'm freaking awesome, I come out of battle's scratch free!

*Rosie come's in through the kitchen eating a burger, and holding her bazooka protectively to her chest.*

Rosie: Guy's I think we should end this chapter... I don't feel good...

Steve: What's wrong?

Rosie: Berger's are nice, but more then five hurt your tummy...

Everyone: ... Mmm hm...

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Death Eater's, Voldemort, Mcdonald's or Mars. Unlucky me, hu? **


	7. I'M SO SORRY!

*Rosie is siting in a small room. She is staring right at you. You have pretty eye's.*

Rosie: Hello Fluffy-Angle-Face! The writer would like to say sorry for not updating in forever. _Ever. _But she does have a reason. Firstly, everything has been messed up since she got back from holiday in Spain. Secondly, she hasn't had much free-time since exam's started. See, she updates from her granddad's house, but the computer was being really slow, so it was made even harder! Stupid Wi-Fi!

*Steve appear's out of nowhere.*

Steve: But, as you may of guessed, she is at her Granddad's now. She's going home in about ten minute's, but she will be back in two day's. So stay tuned! Man, that was a bad line...

BellatrixBlack12: Don't judge me, I'm tired!

Steve: Hey, since your here, can I ask you something?

BellatrixBlack12: Sure!

Steve: where's Voldemort and the Death Eater's?

BellatrixBlack12: In my basement... *Evil smirk*

Rosie and Steve: *What-The-Fuck face*

**Sooo... I'M SO, SO, SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! But I promise, the next chapter will be up in 2-3 day's so don't worry! *Big puppy eye's* Please forgive me?**


	8. Where is Lucius and Narcissa? I du'no

*Rosie walk's into the McDonald's looking chipper as always. Today her outfit consists of geek-glasses, skinny jean's and a sweater that says "I heart Adventure Time!". Steve follows behind her, still Emo. The Death Eater's (excluding Narcissa, Lucius and Rudolph) and Ol' Voldekin's are sat at some table's.*

Rosie: H-h-hello! Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit's question time!

Steve: Yay, whatever.

Rosie: Question one-

Fenrir: Don't we get an intro?!

Rosie: No. First question! For... Stevie! Ha!

Steve: Kill me now...

*Bellatrix, Fenrir, Vodemort and Rosie are smirking, obviously enjoying his pain.*

Rosie: Hehehehe... From "IReadFanfic's- Steve, why so emo?"

Steve: When you have to spend everyday with _that*_point's to Rosie, who is staring open-mouthed at a blue-bottle fly.* you learn what true pain is... But being around her makes me look smart, so it's not all bad I guess.

Rosie: ...*realises she was insulted* HEY!

Steve: Next question! From IReadFanfic's again, Rosie, where did you get the bazooka?

Rosie: *completely forget's she was just insulted* Oh yeah! *pull Bazooka out of her pocket. Anything is possible in fanfiction's.* Cute story really. Well, remember in chapter 3 where I was shopping? I was suppose to get food and supply's and other stuff, but then I saw my Bazooka. It was on discount sale! Sitting there... Calling too me... "Rosie... Come on... You know you what too buy me...". So I did!

Draco: ... YOU HAD MONEY FOR FOOD AND INSTEAD YOU GOT A BAZOOKA!?

Bellatrix: For once I agree with the gay guy.

Draco: HEY!

Bellatrix: When Narcissa isn't around I can insult you all I want.

Snape: Next question. From me. Why aren't the question's in order anymore?

Steve: BB12 is on sugar high.

Snape: Okay...

Rosie: Next! from BitchWVodka, for Fenrir, "Question! Are you pedo?" BTW, love the name "BitchWVodka"!

Fenrir: You tell me... *Eye's every girl in the room with rape eye's.*

Alecto: I'm scared...

Rosie: Meh, I'm not scared. The writer actually like's me!

Amycus: *pat's Alecto's back* Don't worry, he's got the brain of a dog.

Fenrir: *Growl's*

Rosie: Ahh! NEXT QUESTION! The Malfoy's from Elora Lestrange- "Did you get another Elf after Dobby?"

Draco: Well... Mum and Dad aren't here, it's up to me! We didn't have to. We have load's! Most of which we killed by kicking them...

Steve: Next! Mousetrap- "Question for Wormtail. WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO DIE IN A SEWER OR SOMETHING!? GO KILL YOURSELF! DON'T YOU FEEL ANY GUILT FOR JAMES' AND LILY'S DEATHS!? Asshole... :("

Wormtail: Wh... Wh... WHHHAAHAHHAAHA! I'M AN UNLOVED ASSHOLE, LEAVE ME ALONE!

Rosie: * Get's a giant curtain and put's it over Wormtail.*

Voldemort: Not that I'm complaining... But why did you do that?

Rosie: He didn't really answer the question. I doubt anyone want's too see ferret Wormtail...

Everyone: True that.

**A/N: Everything's good in the world of BB12! Today I saw Smuge! She was so sweet today! I'll explain if you ask, but I doubt you care. Oh well!**

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWN! YOU KNOW THAT!**


	9. Goodbye

Hello guys! So, I know I've not updated in so long people have probably forgotten about this bur never fear! It shall be updated, just not be me. It will instead be adopted by "CuriousHummingbird".

I know, "Why stop?". Well, I'm not going to have no time for anything for a while because I'm gonna be caught up in school work :( school first... I don't want to just leave everything to go into the dust, so all my unfinished work is up for adoption. Just send a P.M to me and feel free to do what ever you want with my stuff.

Curioushummigbird will be doing "Death Eaters and Us", and their gonna use my OC's Rosie and Steve in another FanFic. Something about them being Death Eaters throughout the Harry Potter series's! Sound's cool, right? They'd like to know what you thing about that.

So again, sorry for dropping this so suddenly... But what you gonna do...?

I love you all, it was wonderful while it lasted, bye!

- BB12


End file.
